Paving machines (such as texture/cure machines or like paving operations systems) are typically 2-track or 4-track (incorporating single-track or double-track end cars respectively), single-beam or multiple-beam, a first width or a second width, a first length or a second length, or a single tool, dual tool, or multi-tool (accessory). Two-track machines skid steer with the potential for variance in the perpendicularity of the machine to the slab, causing distortions to the parallelism of the grooves to the slab's edge. 4-track steerable machines negate this shortcoming with increased complexity.
Paving depth, surface preparation, transitions (slope and slab) and the like have traditionally been controlled by grade control with or without a hinge mechanism (crown transitions). Transition Adjustment (TA) sections add much in the way of cost and complexity to the frame. Groove depth error is subject to error in the control of crown angle in both the paver and the texture machines.
Paving equipment, including most paving machine frameworks and components, are generally designed and constructed to accommodate varying surface widths and/or tools/accessories. This is done through combinations of fixed-width modular structures and telescoping modular structures. A fixed structural support or bolster is fitted to the end of the machine framework by joining it to the grade control legs. End cars or other end structures must be detached to add or remove fixed-width frame members, and telescoping structures used for width changes add cost and complexity.